


The Three Times Harry Potter Proposed and The One Time Draco Malfoy Said Yes

by elimalfoy



Series: For What It Counts, For All It's Worth [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimalfoy/pseuds/elimalfoy
Summary: Harry has horrible timing.





	The Three Times Harry Potter Proposed and The One Time Draco Malfoy Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a few super short epilogues I wrote because I have no life.

A celebration of his sobriety, Harry had said. A nice way to mark six drugless, drink-less years, Harry had said.  
Harry hadn’t mentioned, or he’d conveniently forgotten to warn, that their romantic, candlelit dinner was more than just a reminder to stay clean. No, Harry Potter had chosen that anniversary as the day to propose. Pulling out all the stops, even getting down on one knee in front of the entire restaurant.  
“Draco Malfoy, I can’t express in words how much I love you, how much I need you, or how unable I am to survive without you. But to put it bluntly, I never want to spend another day without you. Will you marry me?”  
Oh, of course now Harry wouldn’t have a problem being eloquent. Of course he’d manage to profess his undying love smoothly and articulately.  
Too bad. He wasn’t going to accept on today of all days.  
“No,” he hissed, and instantly Harry’s face fell into something torn between confusion and sorrow. He sighed. “No, I’m not going to accept your proposal today.”  
“Wha—” Harry started.  
“This is not exactly an anniversary I want to celebrate every year for the rest of our lives.”  
“So you’re saying—” Harry whispered, a hopeful smile returning.  
“I’m saying try again,” he shouted a bit too loudly now that the entire restaurant had gone silent, fascinated by his apparent rejection.  
“When?” Harry asked happily.  
“I’m sure you can figure that out yourself,” he grunted with a note of finality.

The Battle of Hogwarts remembrance ceremony was an event he’d actively avoided since the war had ended. It wasn’t just the inevitable stares and spiteful comments. It was that he wasn’t sure he could survive that level of guilt and shame ever again.  
However, being in an openly public relationship with the Chosen One, the hero of the whole event, meant not attending was no longer an option. It would have been far too obvious and ultimately lead to too much speculation.  
So, begrudgingly, he had gone. Dressed in the simplest black robes he owned and with his hair pulled back into a conservative pony-tail. He’d sat through the whole ceremony pressed closely against Harry, hands clasped almost painfully. It wasn’t just for his sake either. He hadn’t seen Harry look so dejected and mournful since…well, not since he’d returned, anyway.  
After all of the speakers had finished, the attendants were encouraged to walk the grounds and socialize with each other. He was about to suggest they ditch the second half and make the best of their precious, childless few hours, but Harry seemed to have other ideas. Dragging him up to the most undistinguished alcove on the fifth floor.  
Harry motioned for him to sit down next to him, which he did cautiously. “Do you know how many times I watched you sit here? Thinking you were plotting something dark and evil. Except all you ever seemed to do was stare out this window, sometimes bury your nose in a potions book.”  
“I knew,” he laughed softly. Of course he’d noticed Harry’s presence, even though he’d never been able to prove it. He’d spent too much time cataloguing the smell of Harry’s cologne or the general aura he exhumed. “I mean, I was pretty sure you weren’t far away.”  
Harry glanced over the grounds contemplatively.  
“I was in love with you even back then, did you know that? I don’t think I realized it until much later, but—”  
“I might have been in love with you too, even back then, you hopeless idiot.”  
Harry’s mouth quirked up at that, then he was sliding onto the ground, onto one knee, and reaching into his pocket.  
Merlin, not again. Would he ever get the hint?  
“Draco—”  
“No!” he practically shouted, but this time Harry looked much more irritated that crestfallen. “This is also not a day I want to celebrate for the rest of our lives!”  
“Try again, Harry Potter!” he called behind him as he dramatically stomped down the corridor. They would no doubt see each other at home within an hour, but he felt as though Harry’s continued ignorance needed something a bit more inspiring if they were ever going to get to the main event.

“Draco,” Harry said calmly across the kitchen table. They’d just put Jamie down for his nap, which had gone remarkably well, and Lucy was off on a play-date with her favourite Weasley cousins. They finally had a moment to breath.  
“Hmm?” he mused, not looking up from his paper.  
“Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?”  
His eyes shot up. Harry hadn’t gotten down on one knee, he was just sliding the box across the table towards him. He wasn’t giving a long, heart-felt speech or remembering their turbulent past. Most importantly, he wasn’t glorifying some of their darkest days.  
Finally.  
“Yes,” he said simply. Accepting the box and pulling out the plain, albeit elegant, band Harry had chosen. It was perfect.  
“Yes?” Harry gasped, making his way around the table in one bonding stride.  
“Yes, isn’t that what I just said?” he tried to correct casually, but the smile stretched widely across his face betrayed him.  
“Yes you’ll marry me?” Harry repeated again.  
“I think we’ll need to get your hearing checked, Mr. Malfoy,” he grinned, pulling Harry forward by his collar.  
“Mr. Potter-Malfoy?” Harry offered in between frantic kisses.  
“Let’s just let the Malfoy name die, why don’t we?” he offered earnestly.  
All while not slowing down their rushed path towards the bedroom, he already began filing through the potential colour schemes, flower options, venue choices, and invitation fonts.


End file.
